basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Article editor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Basilicus! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Laveaux page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Moli.wikia (help forum | blog) Places as categories I just corrected to match our usual format for places: every place is a category, with at the top. We then use Template:Location to mark which places are inside of which other places. That's the most recent policy as of about two years ago, anyway. If you have a way to improve on this, then that's fantastic, but it doesn't look like that's what you were doing with Fresca. --Brilliand 08:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I'm contemplating if there's another way to organize the wiki. While categorizing locations give the site a structure, something I'm worried about is that the scope of this structure is too large. For example, Basilicus Weights and Measures and other pages are in a category format even though they're not locations. Another thing is that I can't seem to move categories. This is probably a result of MediaWiki developers not anticipating categories being used this way. If someone determines that a page should be renamed, the only way he can do this is cut-and-paste, which conflicts with Wikia's guidelines on attribution. :What we may use as a template might be the Conworld wiki. It's similar by content to Basilicus and appears to be well-categorized (at least the major worlds). Categorization is important if we want readers to find related articles, but I'm not sure if the category namespace should be used as an article namespace. Whether we change the policy or not, we should (almost always) require editors to create a category for their new world before creating any articles and require them to categorize every article. Of course, enforcing this is difficult, and I can see why the most recent policy requires locations as categories. :I don't think having locations in the article namespace is impossible as other type of articles don't use the category namespace. I would, if I can, like to try using the article namespace for Cresia and any related sub-pages for the world. --Article editor 09:23, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright then, so long as it's intentional. I know that Laveaux had vague plans to switch Basilicus over to a navbox system (see User talk:Laveaux#Navbox Request, and Category:Authlanis for a section of Basilicus already using navboxes). I think that proper use of navboxes could even render categories unnecessary. --Brilliand 10:42, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks for the suggestion! I did notice the navbox on those pages. I'll make use of navboxes for my pages. --Article editor 15:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry, if I'm butting in, but is it of your opinion that the navboxes will work better? I personally like the look of them, but before I go and take the time to change things over, I want to make sure that everyone is in agreement. --Nf2752 14:54, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::That is in fact my opinion. I've made a navbox for my series of articles. --Article editor 23:49, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Seconds in a year I notice you changed the value of an Earth year in Template:Convert/from and Template:Convert/to. Where'd you get that value for seconds in a year? I got the previous value by just asking Google ("convert 1 year to seconds"). Other reasonable values I've been able to get out of Google include: *31558149.8 ("1 sidereal year to seconds") *31558151.1 ("earth orbital period" then "convert 365.256378 days to seconds" (For reference, you changed the value from 31556926 to 31556952) --Brilliand 05:34, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :It's the average length of a Gregorian year, that is, (60 s/min)(60 min/h)(24 h/d)(365.2425 d/y)=31556952. An average (Gregorian) calendar year is 365.2425 days because there are 97 leap years in 400 years, so (365*303+366*97)/400=365.2425. I thought the Gregorian year would be the best year to use because it's definite. The sidereal and tropical years are subject to uncertainty in measurement while a calendar year is mostly a definition. --Article editor 05:54, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Template:Ol and Template:Ul These appear to be just an ordered list (*) and an unordered list (#). If you were trying to get around lists breaking in infobox templates, we can fix that by putting a blank line in the template itself, by sticking something non-visible (such as or ) on the previous line (as I just did with Category:Albian), or if those aren't intuitive enough, by making a template that does one of those things. I would consider all of those options better than making two separate templates based on HTML markup with a length limit of 20. --Brilliand 05:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. Those templates should be deleted. --Article editor 05:54, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Maintenance category I noticed that you created a Category:Contents and Category:Basilicus maintenance. FYI, those pages serve approximately the same purpose as and Category:Cleanup. You will likely want to use those as sources for the aforementioned categories. --Brilliand 20:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :The cleanup category was what I was thinking of for the maintenance category. For contents, I think all category tree should have one category at the top. Most of the uncategorized categories could be categorized somewhere. --Article editor 22:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) April 2012 Main Page Article The April 2012 article is now opening for voting! Come check the featured articles page and cast your vote! Make sure your voice is heard! Come pick before March 31st and your pick might end up on the front page! --Nf2752 06:03, March 17, 2012 (UTC) News Section Hey! I was looking at the main page, and there have been quite a few nice changes that have been made recently, in large part thanks to you, but one section seems to be completely left out, the news section. It's had the same message since I got here around two years ago. Maybe we can have a sort of recap of each month there or something, or maybe a stats section. Another less rich idea would be maybe an image of the month? There really aren't a lot of pictures that we can use for that, but it might be able to get people to at least continue down the page. Just let me know what you think! Thanks! --Nf2752 06:12, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :I think that's a great idea. I wasn't quite sure what to do with that section, so I left it unchanged. We could also use it as a bulletin board for to-do's. We don't have a lot of images yet, but we should have enough for a featured pictures section if we rotate once a month, like how you've been leading the featured articles section. --Article editor 20:39, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, sounds really good! Like I said that section has been unchanged for several years. Did you have any ideas of what you want to put there? Maybe we could look at some other wikis to try and find something to get put there, maybe a "did you know..." section that we could add facts to every so often? I just want to make Basilicus the best it can be because we have been getting a decent amount of views most days lately, which is definitely a good thing! --Nf2752 00:30, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I'd go for either the status update idea or the to-do/maintenance. Featured pictures would be a good idea too, but I think it would be better to replace the current "Gallery of systems" section with that instead of the "News" section, since "Gallery of systems" and "Featured pictures" have similar functions and also there's more space on the left column. --Article editor 21:28, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sounds good about the gallery to featured pictures thing. I'm just not sure exactly what we are going to do for pictures. I imagine it will be something like the voting process for the articles. I think the maintenance list will do better than statistics, plus we nmay be able to get some good work out of it. --Nf2752 23:01, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just so we can get something started and out on the front page, I think we should put the File:Children of Chimera.jpg on the front page first. If you and Novodantis agree, I'll get it up there as soon as possible. --Nf2752 01:38, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::I just realized a problem with featuring pictures: We don't really know what some of their licenses are. A simple Google image search can tell us that this isn't the only site using this picture. In fact this tells us that this picture existed in 2008, and at least currently, it has a DoNotUsePlz icon. So then, did the uploader have the permission to use this? --Article editor 02:43, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::That's a good point. I didn't think about that, but you're right. Some of those pictures were here before I was, so I don't know about the circumstances. I don't know about the uploader at all because he/she hasn't been around since I was here. So, maybe we should scrap that idea just because of the licensing issue and I don't want to get involved with something like that. --Nf2752 11:45, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :I do think we have enough pictures to rotate if we space the featured pictures out enough, though. Novodantis also seemed to have uploaded several images. So we only need to make sure the images we choose are tagged properly. --Article editor 21:38, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :But I'd only oppose nominating File:Children of Chimera.jpg for featured pictures. :Hi again! I had another idea, which might make for an interesting in-universe section for the main page. Instead of an Earth based news section, what if we had a series of news articles from the Basilicus Prime Universe. These would be like things you would find in a normal news paper. They don't all have to be big headlines or anything, just everyday news. We could have articles from Cresia since you appear to be very involved in it. I could make some stories for Avopei-Larru and Novodantis could make some about Dejenna. It would let people have an insight into the daily life of the people of the Universe, which is what I've been trying to give for my articles, and it seems like you have been kind of doing something like that too. Let me know what you think! Thanks! --Nf2752 01:49, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::That's a good idea. Since the point of Basilicus is to create stories (in addition to creating the settings for said stories), it shouldn't be that hard. --Article editor 02:35, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I've made a place for the articles that we can use for this, if we decide that it is the way we want to go with it. --Nf2752 23:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Design I had an idea about the main page. What if we moved the system gallery and featured article up. Right now if you don't know they are there, you are likely to miss them entirely. This way if we move them people are attracted by the pictures and they are drawn further down the page. We can move the constructing a galaxy section over to the side because they are slightly more interesting than the guidelines. Besides hopefully people will be interested and scroll down to look at the guidelines after the pictures and other information. Just let me know what you think! --Nf2752 11:57, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, that's what I was thinking too. Visually speaking, we currently have three areas on the Main Page (namely blue, green, and purple), but the content wasn't organized in any meaningful way. We ought to organize them according to whether they're administrative or in-universe. --Article editor 20:13, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I think that what most people, especially visitors, care about is the in-universe stuff. The people who edit here or become interested will know to look further down the page, but new people, I think, will really want to see the visual stuff first. I also agree that we should use the colors to mark what category the section belongs in. If we decide that we want to do this, do you want to handle it or should I? You clearly have more experience with the wiki-markup stuff than I, so it would be best for you, but if you're busy I can try to figure it out. --Nf2752 01:02, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::I can try to rearrange the Main Page, but I'd like some input on which sections should be together, etc. I'll probably put the slideshow, the featured article, and the gallery in the blue box, the introductory/welcome remarks in the green box, and the rest in the purple box. --Article editor 01:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::That sounds like a good method, and the page looks much better already. The only thing that I could think of was to move the purple box down where the green box is and to put the green box where the purple is. Other than that the grouping works really well and everything makes sense, which is always a bonus! Thanks for working on it! --Nf2752 11:53, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::It looks great!!! Thanks! --Nf2752 14:43, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Recategorization Project Hi! I noticed that you added the Cresian icon to the various others, which is great and it looks really nice. I was wondering, do you think it would be a good idea to put in one of the help articles that people should put one of the three icons on each of their articles? Another question I had is, do you think it would be a good idea to try and implement a project to get all of the articles categorized by icon? Last one, I promise, do you think we should create other icons to further categorize the information about the article? Thanks! --Nf2752 12:08, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :If the article is about Basilicus Prime or Avopei-Larru, then it's probably best to put the appropriate icon on top. However, I'm not sure about using icons for categorization. Our main tool for categorization is still the category namespace. Barring that, a navbox. The icons, in my opinion, serve only as a quick visual cue on what context the article is in for the reader. That being said, we're not ruling out additional icons. But I do think only once a specific project (i.e. the work of an editor or a group of editors working on related articles within a common framework) has been developed it merits an icon. I believed that Cresia as a world had sufficient information to qualify, so I added the icon. --Article editor 18:30, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I suppose categorization is the proper word. What I meant was to put the icons on every page that way people can quickly see what it relates to. I still think the category namespace is a good idea, and the icons were never meant to replace that. I guess my wording made it confusing, but I think that every page needs an icon of some sort. Do you think there should be some criteria to meet before the set of articles gets an icon? Or maybe it should be something a specific group of people decides on? --Nf2752 20:04, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Ultimately, whether a series of articles gets an icon depends on the editors themselves. There should be a minimum requirement for that though, to prevent a possible proliferation of icons. I'd say at the very least, the minimum should be ten (non-stub) articles. It's disputable what counts as "non-stub", but the history of each article gives the article's size in bytes. I'm not sure if this is the size of the wiki text or the resulting webpage, but it should give us some guidance on minimum article size. I think 2000 bytes is a good cut-off line for now. Hope I've helped! --Article editor 20:27, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Flag templates I've added flag templates from Wikipedia, so you can do this: 77topaz 03:19, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! It looks really nice! --Article editor 04:31, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Now you can do this too: 77topaz 08:58, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Flag Templates (2) Hey there. I like the way the flag templates turned out, but the user who created them has started adding them to the main body of articles. They don't really work there and they are actually really distracting. I wanted a second opinion before I went and removed them from the articles that I created. This is especially true when the articles feature a much larger version of the image in the infobox alongside the article. I hate to say this because I know this is supposed be a place that anyone can edit. Thanks! --Nf2752 00:10, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :I see what happened. This isn't really how the flag template is supposed to work. On Wikipedia, it's used on lists and charts for quick identification from all the other countries. I've reverted some of them, but left them on Independent Coalition of Systems Senator, where I felt it was appropriate. --Article editor 01:25, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Creating Flags Could you create the flag specified at Latinian Star Imperia, or point me in the direction of someone who could? (Thanks.) I might have to do that myself, but another user can probably give better results. 77topaz 08:45, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I can do that. From the description, it looks somewhat like a circular version of the Microsoft Windows logo. ._. --Article editor 23:31, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Changing the background to grey would be good. You should re-upload it under the same name, otherwise I'll have to change all the links. 77topaz 00:45, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :If it's not asking too much, could you create the flags for the four Lines? The Agrippinian Line flag is defined at Agrippinian Line. The Vaticanian Line flag is the same, but with a red background. The Treverorian Line flag is the same, but with a blue background. The Pristinian Line flag is the same, but with a yellow background. 77topaz 00:56, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Cresia (planet)/Cresia (region) It seems that there is both a planet called Cresia and a region called Cresia on Crystaldeep. Are these connected? For a number of articles, it is hard to distinguish whether they are about the planet or the region. For example, is the Cresian language the language spoken in the region, on the planet or both? Are the Cresii the people of the planet or the region? Any help? 77topaz 07:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Why, yes. The Cresii originated on Cresia (region) on Crystaldeep. Some (but not all) of them migrated off-world to a new planet and named the new planet Cresia after their old home. Cresian is spoken in both places. Hope this helps! --Article editor 17:57, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::It also seems that for Cresian language and Cresii, most references to Cresia mean the region. I've gone back to the articles and appended "the region of" or "planet" to distinguish the two. --Article editor 18:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Side Panels Hi again! I had an idea about those blue side panels that we have. They're kind of bland. I was wondering what you would think of maybe putting something there. I've seen a number of Wikis with things like this. I don't have any specific ideas in mind, but I think it would be something to help the overall design. Just some wikis I found quickly with such panels are: *Hunger Games http://thehungergames.wikia.com *Avatar http://avatar.wikia.com *Assassin's Creed http://assassinscreed.wikia.com *The Olympics http://olympics.wikia.com *Travel http://travel.wikia.com *Titantic http://titanic.wikia.com Just to name a few. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas of what we can use. Thanks! --Nf2752 02:38, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Just as a sort of related side note, I checked the user list to see who had logged in recently. There are a number of users who have checked in within the past month, but very few that have edited. My guess is, if we had a more attractive main page, more people would want to stay for a little longer. Just a thought. --Nf2752 13:49, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :I see. Some things we could still add are polls and blogs. As for prettying up the Main Page, it's something I've also been thinking about, but I haven't had the time to overhaul it. Though if you have any ideas, feel free to test it out on the sandbox or the Main Page itself. --Article editor 21:09, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ::As I'm sure you've probably noticed, I made some changes to the skin. Let me know what you think, and if you want to change anything just go ahead and change it. Thanks! --Nf2752 12:36, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Featured picture nominations Hi! I've nominated some of my pictures for featured status. You can vote on them here until the next week. If you want to nominate other pictures, the nomination procedures are here. Thanks! 77topaz 04:44, April 24, 2012 (UTC) June 2012 Main Page Article It's not too early to add your views about what should be the June 2012 Main Page Article! See Basilicus talk:Featured articles. 77topaz 08:08, May 10, 2012 (UTC) New Flag Could you please create the flag of Tianonnis, as specified at Tianonnis? Thanks. 77topaz 08:38, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Did you get this? 77topaz 02:43, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, I was working on it. Some things I want to ask is: Do you want the horizon to be in the exact middle? Do you want the stars to be behind the land or in front? What kind of star do you want? ::If you want a five-pointed star, I would recommend the horizon to be in the middle and the stars to be in front of both the sky and the land; otherwise, it doesn't turn out well because the stars would be too thin. You may also want to consider stars with more points or a "sun-like" design. --Article editor (Talk | ) 03:31, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :::The horizon would be in the middle, and the stars behind the land. And for the star "type", I imagine something like on the flag of Antigua and Barbuda, probably. 77topaz 04:26, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Why don't you upload something, and I can tell you what I think. 77topaz 04:29, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thanks! But could you make it a dark blue, as specified in the article? 77topaz 21:56, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Could you create the flag of Capital, as specified at Capital, as well? 77topaz 06:02, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :I uploaded it at File:Flag of Capital.svg. --Article editor (Talk | ) 07:18, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Could you create the flag of Polythmni, as specified at Polythmni? 77topaz 07:53, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :I'll have to wait a bit on that for about a week. --Article editor (Talk | ) 04:24, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I uploaded it at File:Flag of Polythmni.svg. You could also find more information at sites like http://www.w3schools.com/svg/default.asp and by deconstructing flag files at Wikimedia Commons. --Article editor (Talk | ) 05:05, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Could you create the flags of Terpsichore and Varlsidor? 77topaz 05:34, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to say thank you for making a number of flags for articles that you didn't even create. They're great, and it's awesome that you are willing to do them, so thanks! --Nf2752 00:47, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. --Article editor (Talk | ) 01:45, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Could you create the flags of Bastrion and Serendipity? 77topaz (talk) 05:41, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Community Message Hi! I was wondering if you had any idea what we should put in the Community Messages section on the Activity page. I was thinking we need to put something there, but I'm not really sure as to what. Maybe a welcome message and maybe some projects that we would like to see done. Do you have any ideas? --Nf2752 23:18, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Does this only show up on the Activities page? One project I was thinking of doing when I had the time was to go around and format and clean up old articles. Oh, and another project is to find any articles that could be nominated for featured status (maybe after some editing). --Article editor (Talk | ) 21:03, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :I created a category for pages that need cleanup, just so you know. 77topaz (talk) 03:35, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I think it may appear when a person edits for the first time, but other than that it always show up on the activity page. Both of those projects sound like good ideas. I think going along with the featured status thing, I think we need to make some new guidelines that say exactly what we're looking for in a featured article. --Nf2752 21:34, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall Hi! I was wondering what your thoughts were toward the message wall version of the talk page. I've tried it out on another Wiki, and it does work. I think it looks a little nicer, but it's not that different. If you go to the Wiki Features section of the Admin Board you can see it. Plus we can change it back anytime we want if we decide that it doesn't work. Just let me know! --Nf2752 23:05, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I've seen those at other wikis. They're a bit different from talk pages. Does it only replace user talk pages or all talk pages? I think because it's more "thread-like", it'll be easier for new users to use. Could you ask 77topaz and others? It's sort of a big decision since it changes the way we use the wiki (or at least the discussion part of it). --Article editor (Talk | ) 01:45, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Featured pictures New nominations (the flags of Tianonnis, Capital, Polythmni, Varlsidor and Terpsichore) have been added at Basilicus talk:Featured pictures! Feel free to vote, comment and nominate! 77topaz 03:44, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Could you please delete Talk:Solaluciak: Book One: Sinicka? I'm sorry, I kept on eracing it, but I would like that that talk be deleted. Thank you, and could you please message me when you deleted it?“Honey, if you're going to be two faced at least make one of them pretty.” (talk) 18:29, July 4, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Sorry, my older sister kept on eracing the talk page through my account and then she wrote that message. I only found out today, I had been on the wiki already, but only today did I realize that. Ignore that message, I'm truly sorry. She can be an older brat sometimes.“Honey, if you're going to be two faced at least make one of them pretty.” (talk) 16:28, July 6, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Featured Articles Thanks for taking care of the featured article for August. Reality forgot to give me my proper time alotment! XD Anyway, thanks! --Nf2752 22:38, July 30, 2012 (UTC) *If you're find with the choice, it's all good. --Article editor (Talk | ) 04:38, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Flags Could you create the flags of Bastrion and Serendipity? I posted this in the other flags section, but I'm not sure that you noticed it. 77topaz (talk) 08:31, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I've been busy for the summer and hadn't signed in that often. I can get to it at a later time. --Article editor (Talk | ) 22:25, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Stuffedleader This guy just completely messed up the page with badly formatted and "canon"-contradicting information. Maybe he should be blocked. 77topaz (talk) 09:31, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :I think his changes are okay to leave in there. We really don't even know what the "real" canon is, and as long as the contradictory material is edited out, it's fine. Just remind him that large changes should be consults with those whom it pertains. --Article editor (Talk | ) 17:10, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Since you and Nf2752 have been quite inactive lately, maybe I should become an admin, seeing as I'm probably the most active user here? Also, could the create the flags of Bastrion and Serendipity? 77topaz (talk) 08:55, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Could you raise the issue with User:Nf2752 and User:Novodantis, as he's also contributed good stuff to this wiki. --Article editor (Talk | ) 21:13, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Admins Since both you and Nf2752 are generally inactive, we have no admins present most of the time. Could I request adminship, since I'm generally the most active user here? 77topaz (talk) 19:14, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! 77topaz (talk) 19:18, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I'll help you sort out inconsistancies in the timeline, since I'm also contributing to the confusion with my large project.Skynamir (talk) 11:44, January 24, 2013 (UTC) CREATUMUNDO WIKIA Hi Basilicus! How are you? I'm writing you from Barcelona, Catalonia to say to you that I want to prommote my Wikia. Nowadays we have 1004 articles but we want more people in this wiki. Please take look of my Wiki HERE! and help me to promote my site. Thanks a lot! Best regards from Barcelona. Sadly, this wiki is currently more-or-less inactive. :( But, that can be changed! Also, please sign your posts with ~~~~ or the signature button. 77topaz (talk) 00:55, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Bot scan Hello! As you requested, your wiki has been scanned to find and fix general errors. You can review the edits made by the bot . After 30 days from now, your wiki will be eligible for another scan, if you wish to submit another request. If you are interested in using the bot yourself, I encourage you to read this help page: . JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 21:04, October 9, 2018 (UTC) :Nice! (I got several emails from pages I'd followed being edited, which is how I saw this so quickly.) 77topaz (talk) 23:00, October 9, 2018 (UTC)